Ajang Gulat Konoha
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Di Konoha sedang di adakan ajang gulat super gila. Sasuke tampil sebagai mahluk yang dipertandingkan. Siapa sajakah lawannya. Don't forget to revieewwww
1. Chapter 1

Ajang Gulat Konoha

Desclaimer: Naruto sepenuhnya milik Kishimoto-sensei…..eh….Shinoda Katsuyu? Yang bener milik siapa ya?

Di tempat gulat kebanggaan Konoha….

Ada pertandingan spesial...

"Ya!!!! Hari ini ajang gulat spesial Pertama di Konoha dan peserta pertama yaitu... Sasuke Uchiha!!!!! Siapakah lawannya?"seorang MC berteriak melalui mikrofonnya.

Lalu, 3 orang yang bertugas sebagai pengocok peserta yaitu Kakuzu, Hidan dan Asuma. Langsung bertugas.

"Kamu dapat Negara apa?"tanya Asuma.

"Hi country. Desanya?"tanya Hidan.

"Jelas-jelas Konoha lah!!!!"ujar Kakuzu.

"Lawannya adalah ini!!"ujar Asuma sambil memberikan kertas kecil. Hidan dan Kakuzu melotot kaget kemudian tertawa ampe guling-guling.(Kayak kakak kelas gw di sekolah deh).

"Yak, dari sisi barat ada Sasuke Uchiha. Mahluk yang akan dipertandingkan hari ini!!!"sang MC mengumumkan.

Sekejap ada beton keras yang datang ke arah MC sampai akhirnya sang MC meninggal di tempat. Innalilahi Wainnailaihi Rajiuun...

Tim Medis pun datang dan mengangkut jenazah MC. MC digantikan oleh guru Iruka.

"Maaf ada kesalahan teknis, sang peserta saking nafsunya maen gulat. Jatuh satu korban jiwa. Nah, kembali ke pertandingan!!! Siapakah lawan Sasuke Uchiha?!!!! Dari sisi Timur ada sesosok manusia berambut panjang, siapakah dia?!!!"

To Be Continued...

Cuma sedikit ya? Gak ada 100 huruf kali.

Ada kuis, yang jawabannya bener bakal di masukin ke cerita sebagai juri. Sekalian kasih ide, Sasuke bakal tanding lawan siapa aja yah.

Question:

Siapakah nama MC tersebut?

OKNAS

Siapakah lawan Sasuke?

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Sakura Haruno.

Pesan: Fanfic ini konyol, jadi ada kemungkinan lawan Sasuke adalah Sakura. Tapi, bisa juga bukan. Jawab dengan jawaban konyol juga ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Yap!!!!! Nama MC yang jadi almarhum di tempat itu adalah Sakon. Dan lawan Sasuke adalah Sakura.(Moga-moga mati ya...)

Thanx bwt pink-violin atas reviewnya. Sengaja bikin sedikit hehe…..

Di fanfic ini kakak di kasih nama Pinky-V aja yah, abis kayaknya lucu kalau dikasih nama kayak gitu.

Cantik-Chan, sayangnya lawan Saskay bukan Neji. Tapi Sakura. Yah kamu udah jawab dengan bener kok. Kamu tetep muncul di cerita ini dengan nama Chan-Chan(tik).

Masih ada 3 juri lagi. Jawab kuisnya ya...

Ya, kita mulai ceritanya!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAP. 2

Sosok tersebut maju ke hadapannya. Saat ia memandang, itu adalah...

SAKURA!!!!!

Sang BAKA girlfriendnya.

"Sa...Sakura, ngapain lo di sini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Gak tahu deh. Kata Kakashi-sensei, gue bisa ketemu ama lo di sini"jawab Sakura.

"Dasar guru sialan, gw gak enak ngelawan cewek gue sendiri"batin Sasuke.

Lee yang menjadi wasit maju kedepan dan berkata...

"Pertandingan akan di mulai setelah pluit di bunyikan"perintah Lee.

Lee memberi aba-aba dan...

FIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasuke langsung melempar beton yang ada di sebelahnya.

WUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DRAKKKKKK

Sakura tak sempat mengelak.

Ketika ia hendak bangkit. Sasuke datang lalu mengangkatnya dan membantingnya.(Kejam, tapi dia serius!!! Tanpa Perasaan!!!)

Pertandingan berlangsung selama kurang lebih 15 menit...

"Maju Sasuke!!!!!!!!! Hantam dia!!!!!"teriak Naruto dari bangku penonton.

"Ayo Sasukeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hajar dia!!!!!"teriak Ino.

"Pertandingan pertama selesai, pemenangnya Sasuke si pantat ayam!!!! Ooops"Lee salah ngomong.

_Please Stand By…._

"Pertandingan pertama, pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha. Mari kita lihat hasil perolehan nilainya dari 2 juri kita ini yang merupakan partner sejati. Ini dia Pinky-V dan Chan-chan"guru Iruka menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih, hari ini akan di umumkan perolehan nilai Sasuke Uchiha. Kecepatan: 100!!!!!! Kekuatan: 100!!!!! Bantingan: 100!!!!! Bahan-bahan dan cara membuatnya:100!!!!"Pinky-V mulai ngaco.

"Mbak, emangnya di ajang gulat ada yang namanya bahan-bahan dan cara pembuatan ya? Emangnya lomba masak?"tanya Chan-chan(tik).

"Adain aja kali..."jawab Pinky-V santai.

GUBRAK

"Semuanya mari kita bilang!!!!! Temennya bawang apa...?"guru Iruka berbicara melalui mic.

"CABE DEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH..."semua penonton menjawab secara serentak.

"Kembali ke pertandingan, mari kita lihat... siapakah lawan Sasuke berikutnya?"

Petugas pengocok berubah menjadi Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi.(Bapak, Ibu,dan Anak)

"Mami, mami Deidara dapet negara apa?"tanya Tobi.

"Mami dapet Kaze Country, adek Tobi dapet desa apa?"tanya Deidara.

"Suna!!!! Kalo papi dapet siapa orangnya?"tanya Tobi.

"Papi dapet... di...a!!!!!!!!"Sasori mendadak kaget.

Pas di tunjukin ke Deidara dan Tobi, mereka ikutan kaget.

Di ring, Sasuke masih membanggakan kemenangannya.

"Ayo!!!! Siapa lawan gw berikutnya? Siapa? Siapa?"

DUG DUG DUG

Langkah besar datang mendekati Sasuke.

"Siapa lawan gu...e?"sekejap muka Sasuke pucat.

Sesosok mahluk besar akan menjadi lawannya.

"Halo..."sapan mahluk besar itu dengan senyum yang licik.

End Of Chap. 2

Ayo!!!! Kuis lagi!!!!!  
Siapakah lawan Sasuke?

Aku kasih petunjuknya, deh...

Orang Suna

Satu dari trio sabaku tepatnya.

Mendapat julukan "alien berantena 4"(Dari aku)

Segitu aja!!!!! Balas lewat review ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Da...da...yu...bye...bye...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP. 3 TIBAAAAA

Makasih bwt reviewnya, ini balasannya:

.hoshi.na-chan(Cie... penname-nya ganti lagi...): Anda memenangkan tempat sebagai juri ke-3 dan Gaara, kekasih anda(So sweet amat nyebutnya) menjadi pendatang baru di dunia gulat dengan anda sebagai pembimbing.

sHiNoda "bLAck" kAtSUyu: Menang euy... namanya Katsuyu. (Jurinya cwek semua, ya?)

LET'S GET IT START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ha…..halo…."balas Sasuke gemetaran setengah idup.

"Hai…. Tadi kamu nanyain ya? Siapa lawan kamu"tanyanya dengan santai.

"Ng….nggak kok"jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Lee maju ke depan masih sebagai wasit.

"Sasuke, ini Temari dengan tampilan baru(emangnya motor?). Berotot dan gagah. Keren 'kan?"tanya Lee.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Temari yang lagi bergaya seperti Ade Ray di depan fanboys-nya yang juga berotot.(Walah...)

"I..iya..."jawab Sasuke penuh ketakutan.

"Eh, lu!!!! Yang jadi wasit!!!! Jangan banyak jingjong deh, cepetan mulai pertandingannya!!!!!!"omel Guru Iruka.

"Ah, i...iya gusti!!!! Ampun kanjeng gusti!!!!!"balas Lee dengan pose memohon.

"Lu bego ye?!!! Ini tuh bukan keraton!!!!!"Guru Iruka tambah kesel.

"Ampun, ampun. Pertandingan segera saya mulai deh"ujar Lee kelabakan.

"Baiklah, si sisi kiri ada Sasuke Uchiha. Di sisi kanan ada Temari Sabaku. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai!!!!"Guru Iruka mengumumkan.

Pertandingan, telah di mulai...

Sasuke berlari menuju Temari, tapi ia di tonjok duluan ampe bonyok ama Temari.

Giliran Temari menyerang, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang babak lebur alias belur. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya, lalu memutar Sasuke bagaikan paku.

Di tengah pertandingan...

"STOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juri kita yang lain, yaitu Na-chan dan Katsuyu. Meminta agar peserta bertarung menggunakan properti"Guru Iruka berteriak dari tempat MC.

"Maksud loh?"tanya Temari.

Dari sisi Timur, Neji menarik segerobak beton yang di sangkutkan di ikat rambutnya.

"Uuuggggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Berattt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bisa-bisa rontok rambut gw!!!!!!!!!!!"batin Neji.

"Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????"tanya Sasuke kaget.

Dari sisi Barat ada Tenten yang bernasib sama dengan Neji...

"Mami!!!!!!!!!!! Berat banget!!!!!!!!!!!"batin Tenten.

"Buat apaan nih?!!!!!!"tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan ikatan rambut Neji.

Neji mengibaskan rambutnya dengan seksi(kayak Itachi...).

"Udahlah cepetan keluarin ni beton!!!!! Capek gw bawanya!!!"komen Neji.

"Ya udah"Sasuke mengeluarkan betonnya satu-persatu.

Di sisi barat...

"Makasih ya, udah bukain ikatan rambut gw, rambut gw serasa mau rontok semua nih"ujarTenten.

Tenten merapikan rambutnya. Sekejap, hampir semua cowok di sana naksir ma dia. Tapi, Neji segera maju ke tengah ring dan mengambil megaphone...

"Woi, DENGERIN YA!!!!! Ini tuh cewek gue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Neji.

Cowok-cowok yang naksir sekejap cemberut.

"Aduuh, ni acara bener-bener hebat deh. Sampe ada drama tengah ring"puji Ino.

"Biasa aja, deh"komen Shikamaru.

Tenten dan Neji meninggalkan ring……

Temari nafsu bertarungnya langsung bangkit lagi, ia melempar beton itu berkali-kali. Tapi, Sasuke berhasil menghindar...

BRAKKKKK

Beton tersebut menimpa penonton, yaitu Kiba dan Naruto.

Tim medis datang dan mengangkat mereka..

"Berjuanglah... Sasuke...ke...kekek... hehe..."Naruto tertawa GaJeBo.

"Lu ini. Udah bonyok..nyok... juga, masih bisa ketawa GaJeBo..bo..."komen Kiba.

Sasuke membalas Temari. Sayang sekali, mungkin keberatan rambut. Temari tak dapat menghindar berkali-kali. Begitu Temari tumbang, Sasuke menghampirinya. Lalu... gak jadi dibanting...

"OK, Sasuke. I give up"ucap Temari.

"Trus, lo masih mau ikut lagi taon depan?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, iyalah. 'Kan abis ini saya mau ke salon, mau meluruskan rambut yang berbobot 50 kg ini"(Masa'?!!!!!)

"Ya!!!! Pemenang adalah Sasuke Uchiha!!!!!!!! Entah kenapa dia ini bisa membuat lawannya menyerah ya?"ujar Guru Iruka.

Sasuke kembali membanggakan kemenangannya.

Peserta berikutnya kembali di kocok, kali ini Pein, Konan, dan Jiraiya bertugas...

"Abang!!!! Abang dapet negara apa?"tanya Konan.

"Pasir, kalau adek? Desa apa?"tanya Pein.

"Suna ITB"jawab Konan.

"Jiraiya-sama, dapet siapa?"tanya Pein.

"Nih"ujar Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan kertasnya.

"Di...dia!!!!!!"serempak Konan dan Pein terkejut dan terbawa efek guntur.

"Siapa lagi sekarang?!!!!!!"tanya Sasuke sombong.

Dari bangku penonton, muncullah sesosok cungkring berambut anak metal.(Kayak Johnny Napalm di Guitar Hero) Melirik sana-sini mencari lawannya...

"Mmm, mana sih lawan gue?"tanyanya.

"E, saya di sini"panggil Sasuke.

"Oh, kamu di situ"komennya.

"Sa...saya, meski...meskipun saya lawan anda...saya adalah penggemar BERAT anda"ujar Sasuke kesenengan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siapa nih? Kayak Johnny Napalm? Yang jelas masih trio sabaku aja... silahkan pikir sendiri, siapakah yang berhak buat berpenampilan kayak Johnnya Napalm antara Gaara dan Kankurou.


End file.
